1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device, and more particularly to a fastening device for fastening an interface card of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior motherboard installed in a computer usually includes lots of plugging slots. The plugging slots are used for plugging variety of interface cards for computer peripheral components, such as a sound card for a speaker, a display card for a display device, and an interface card for a printer. Mostly, the above-mentioned sound card and display card are adapted to a peripheral component interface (PCI) standard.
A PCI interface card usually has two sides; one side is connected to a casing of a computer and the other side is connected to a motherboard of the computer. The PCI interface card is used for receiving or transmitting signals to the computer peripheral components. The other side connected to the motherboard is used for transmitting received signals from outside peripheral components, or transmitting signals from the motherboard to outside peripheral components. During users or engineers install the PCI interface card, one side of the PCI card is first inserted into the motherboard, and then the other side is fastened on the casing by screws. Therefore, the PCI interface card could be fixedly installed on the computer for connecting outside computer peripheral components. On the contrary, when users or engineers would like to change the PCI interface card or disassemble the PCI interface card for maintaining and testing, the screws must be disassembled first by tools, a screwdriver for example, and then the PCI interface card could be disassembled or changed.
Since it needs screwdriver or other tools for disassembling the screws, it is inconvenient for a user or engineer to install or disassemble a PCI interface card. Furthermore, during installing or disassembling the PCI interface card, the screws are often lost or damaged. Thus, it wastes much time for user or engineer to find lost screws, and prepare or buy new screws.